


bring color to my skies

by shadowstint



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, and they just talk, kind of, more on the comfort part dw, they're in the "are we or are we not a thing" stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 04:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19492291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstint/pseuds/shadowstint
Summary: Beach dates weren't exactly Pidge's favorite.But it was his favorite, and that was enough reason for her to risk having dust like dots everywhere on her skin just to prepare the perfect picnic date.





	bring color to my skies

Orange and pink stretched far and wide as the sun set in the sky, clouds blushing at the warm touch of the sun. Under the blanket they were sitting in were soft sand that provided comforting warmth. Though, it wasn't enough to match the cold breeze.

Beach dates weren't exactly Pidge's favorite. She wasn't fond of having the sun kiss her sensitive skin or having sand hit her eyes every time she opened it.

But it was _his_ favorite, and that was enough reason for her to risk having dust like dots everywhere on her skin just to prepare the perfect picnic date. (With Hunk's help, of course. Thank the universe he was on Earth that week.)

For _him_ , she would risk everything.

Looking back at all the things the two of them had been through, from the intergalactic war to the darkness that came after, saying she would risk it all was far from an exaggeration.

"Thank you." Lance said.

"Huh?"

"For today." He was wearing that smile again. A smile that carried a thousand words.

"Did you have fun?" She turned to him, crossing her legs.

"Oh, hell yeah. Picnic, beach, sunset _and_ you? All my favorites in one place!" He scooted closer to her, close enough that their shoulders were almost touching. She moved to close the gap. "Of course, I had fun."

She knew she did a great job, still, hearing him say it made her sigh in relief. "Good. You know, I haven't been on a proper date before so it was an extra challenge to prepare for one."

"Well, you did a sick job. I'm also very honored to be the brightest paladin's first ever date. Took you a while to ask me out, though."

She chuckled, trying to hide the weight of her next words. "Six years, yeah."

The smile on his face slowly faltered. His eyes widened, though, it never left hers.

It shouldn't had been a surprise. They had exchanged a variation of _I like_ _yous_ before but never the words themselves. Though, they hadn't done anything about it, about _them_.

Lance had assumed Pidge grew feelings for him the same time he started falling for her. His heart sunk to his stomach as he was proven wrong.

A beat of heavy silence passed before he spoke again. "Wow, I–" He took a deep breath. "Six years and you couldn't find even just a second to tell me."

This time, he looked away, turning back to the second most stunning view in the beach, the sunset.

She let out a small humorless laugh. "You and I both know that wouldn't be a good idea. Besides," Her head rested on his shoulders as she continued, voice coming out softer than it should. "I like what we have now."

Pidge closed her eyes as the breeze blew right through her shirt, but the man she loved all her life kept her from freezing as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too." He said. "We're... great."

Great.

Great friends? Friends weren't supposed to be kissing each other when they cuddle after one woke up from a nightmare.

Great lovers? Lovers weren't supposed to deny they were together whenever someone asked about them.

They weren't something, but they definitely weren't nothing.

They were happy and that was all that mattered.

"We are. I was scared we wouldn't be. I– I was scared of a lot of things..." She swallowed hard.

"Like what?" His hand played with her hair and she sighed with ease.

Pidge's mind just screamed at her not to speak but her mouth was stubborn. "For six years I've been scared of my own feelings. I was scared of wanting to be with a friend, of falling for someone who was devoted to another."

Brick by brick, her walls came tumbling down. The cold lump in her throat grew thicker and thicker, making it hard to speak.

"Quiznak, I'm not good at this." His lips touched her temple as soon as her voice cracked, a comforting gesture as well as an unspoken prompt for her to continue. "I was scared of hurting two people who were important to me, of rejection, of not being able to be as good as the literal savior of all universes."

Lifting her head up, she gazed at him. Deep blue eyes were all on her and warmth filled her chest. "But then you finally looked at me." She couldn't help but smile as the memory of Lance implying his feelings for the first time flashed through her mind.

_"You matter to me. A lot."_

Such simple words yet so heavenly to her ears.

"The fears were still there, but one of the last things Allura said to me was that I shouldn't stop being fearless. So, I finally took my shot."

For a second, she thought mentioning _her_ name would strike something bleak in him. The soft look in his eyes said otherwise.

She didn't even notice she was crying until his thumb gently touched her cheek to wipe a tear.

Kissing her just under her eyes where the tear just ran down, he thanked all the gods in all the universe for the woman in front of him. "I'm glad you did."

He lost a lot because of the war. Loved ones, places that carried wonderful memories, and many more.

Including himself.

But then she came crashing back into his life, making him remember who he was, what he truly wanted to do with his life. Pidge found him at his worst yet she still saw the best in him and guided him to seeing it himself.

"You're too good for me." He breathed as he gently rested his forehead on hers. "I was planning on asking you out too, but I wanted to figure some things out first." She pulled away and tilted her head, her curious eyes encouraging him to elaborate.

He wet his lips. "I wanted to figure out if my feelings were real, if I really wanted you or if I only needed you to forget someone else cause god, you don't deserve to be treated like a rebound or anything like that." The marks under his eyes itched and he fought the urge to scratch them.

Ironically enough, being a rebound was, sadly, something he knew tons about.

One thing was for sure, he didn't blame Allura for it, he would never in his whole life blame her for anything. They both were naive teenagers in space who had nothing but each other.

Everything just felt right at that time.

What Lance and Allura had was real, but deep down he knew he was a second option. At some point, he was okay with that. As a desperate young man, of course, he'd take what she could give.

So blinded by the idea of them, he allowed it to rip him apart.

"I never want you to feel like you have to compare yourself to anyone. You're amazing. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Their faces were so close that he could see how the freckles on her face danced when she laughed. "You, actually. Multiple times."

"And I won't stop saying it, because you are." She smirked confidently with a shrug which he adored. "So amazing in fact that I also took my time to better myself. I realized before I can ask you out, I needed to be my best self first."

It was tough work, learning how to take care of himself again.

Every time he wanted to go back to one of his unhealthy habits, he would just look at her and his mind would be filled with nothing but uplifting thoughts, reminding him that he wasn't just doing this for her but also for himself.

So, he worked extremely hard to get that promotion in the Garrison– apparently being a paladin of Voltron wasn't an enough addition to his resume in order to get a higher rank. He started doing his skin care routine again, talked with all his friends, and just... learned how to bring his old self back but better.

Lance cupped her face gently, her cheeks warm in his hand. "I didn't wanna half ass anything because you deserve only the best." He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads resting against each other once again. "You deserve every universe, Katie Holt. I hope I'm enough for now, if you'll have me."

He looked at her as if the sunset wasn't right there and for a moment, it made her forget how to breathe.

Small waves crashed against the shore, but the sound was blocked by the loud beating of her heart.

"Dumbass, you're more than enough." she said in barely more than a whisper before closing the gap between their lips, and then the world fell away.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love the idea of pidge being the one to ask lance out. i'm thinking of writing a prequel or something for this if y'all would want that. :DD
> 
> also, spare some comments/kudos if u liked this!! :))


End file.
